El ladrón del rayo
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día descubrieras que, en realidad, eres hijo de un dios griego que debe cumplir con una misión secreta? Pues eso es lo que le sucede a Logan Mitchell, que a partir de ese momento se dispone a vivir los acontecimientos más emocionantes de su vida. {Universo Alternativo, pleno siglo XXI, basado en la saga de libros "Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo"}
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Hasta ahora ninguna. De todas formas yo les aviso :D

**Disclaimer**: Ni BTR ni los libros de Percy Jackson me pertenecen, lastimosamente. Yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener a los lectores.

**N/A: **Holaaaa, este es un fic (no me digaas) En realidad yo solo he tomado el libro de Percy Jackson y el ladron del Rayo y lo he transformado a versión BTR (?) Hay cuatro personajes principales y esos son los únicos que hasta ahora están retirados del libro y BTR ocupa su lugar. Ellos son:

1- Percy Jackson el cual ahora es Logan Mitchel

2- Annabeth Chase la cual ahora es Kendall Knight

3- Grover Underwood el cual ahora es Carlos García.

4- Luke Castellan el cual ahora es James Diamond

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

**Prólogo**

¿Qué pasaría si un día descubrieras que, en realidad, eres hijo de un dios griego que debe cumplir una misión secreta? Pues eso es lo que le sucede a Logan Mitchell, que a partir de ese momento se dispone a vivir los acontecimientos mas emocionantes de su vida. Expulsado de seis colegios, Logan padece dislexia y dificultades para concentrarse, o al menos ésa es la versión oficial. Objeto de burlas por inventarse historias fantásticas, ni siquiera el mismo acaba de creérselas hasta el día que los dioses del Olimpo le revelan la verdad: Percy es nada menos que un semidiós, es decir, el hijo de un dios y una mortal. Y como tal ha de descubrir quien ha robado el rayo de Zeus y así evitar que estalle una guerra entre los dioses. Para cumplir la misión contará con la ayuda de sus amigos Carlos, un joven sátiro, y Kendall, hijo de Atenea.

* * *

Espero y les agrade el prologo, muy pronto estaré subiendo el primer capitulo :) -Sandy xx


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

**Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra. **

Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo.

Si estás leyendo esto es porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es este: cierra esto inmediatamente, no lo leas. Créete la mentira que tu padre o madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.

Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo solo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.

Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.

Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas –si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior−, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, solo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.

No digas que no estás avisado.

Me llamo Logan Mitchell.

Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.

¿Soy un niño con problemas?

Si.

Podríamos llamarlo así.

Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.

Ya lo sé: suena a tortura. La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.

Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.

Anda que no estaba equivocado.

Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabo dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?

En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.

Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporte a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Carlos, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuate y kétchup al cogote.

Carlos era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximia de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.

En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y liso, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.

−Voy a matarla –murmuré.

Carlos intento calmarme.

−No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuate. –Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.

−Hasta aquí hemos llegado. –Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Carlos volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.

−Ya estás en periodo de prueba –me recordó−. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.

Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lió en que estaba a punto de meterme.

* * *

El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.

El iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.

Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.

Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos hablo de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.

La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siembre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto físico tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.

Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoro a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.

Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Carlos que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»

El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.

Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burlo de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:

− ¿Te quieres callar? –Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.

El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.

−Señor Mitchell −dijo−, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?

Me puse como un tomate y contesté:

−No, señor.

El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.

−A lo mejor puede decirnos que representa esa imagen.

Mire el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.

−Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?

−Si –repuso él−. E hizo tal cosa por…

−Bueno… −Escarbé en mi cerebro−. Crono era el rey dios y…

− ¿Dios?

−Titán –me corregí−. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…

− ¡Puaj! –dijo una chica a mis espaldas.

−… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes −proseguí−, y los dioses ganaron.

Algunas risitas.

Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:

−Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»

− ¿Y para qué, señor Mitchell –insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta−, hay que saber esto en la vida real?

−Te han pillado –murmuró Carlos.

−Cierra el pico –siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.

Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.

Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.

−No lo sé, señor.

−Ya veo. –Brunner pareció decepcionado−. Bueno, señor Mitchell, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estomago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?

La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estomago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.

Carlos y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:

− ¡Señor Mitchell!

Lo sabía.

Le dije a Carlos que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.

− ¿Señor? –Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.

−Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta –me dijo.

− ¿La de los titanes?

−La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.

−Ah.

−Lo que vas a aprender de mi es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Logan Mitchell.

Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía como presionarme de verdad. Veras, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corrigiéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.

Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme mas mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.

Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.

* * *

La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.

Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacia la vista gorda.

Carlos y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.

− ¿Castigado? –me preguntó Carlos.

−Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio.

Carlos guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:

− ¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?

Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.

Observe la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.

No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquella era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.

El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenia encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer un mesita de terraza motorizada.

Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas –supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas−, y tiro la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Carlos.

−Vaya, mira quien está aquí. –Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.

Intente mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quede en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:

− ¡Logan me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!

La señora Dodds se materializo a nuestro lado.

Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:

− ¿Has visto…?

−… el agua…

−… la ha arrastrado…

No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.

* * *

En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.

−Y ahora, cariño…

−Lo sé −musité−. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios. –Pero no acerté

−Ven conmigo –ordenó la mujer.

− ¡Espere! –intervino Carlos−. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.

Me quede mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Carlos la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Carlos le tembló la barbilla.

−Me parece que no, señor García –replicó.

−Pero…

−Us-ted-se-que-da-quí

Carlos me miro con desesperación.

−No te preocupes –le dije−. Gracias por intentarlo.

−Bien, cariño –ladró la profesora−. ¡En marcha!

Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.

Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino y no me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.

¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?

Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando al vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.

Yo no estaba tan seguro.

Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.

A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Carlos. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.

Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale −pensé−. Me obligara a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.

Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.

Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacia un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…

−Has estado dándome problemas, cariño –dijo.

Opte por la opción segura y respondí:

−Sí, señora.

Se estiro los puños de la cazadora de cuero.

− ¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? –Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.

«Es una profesora –pensé nervioso−, así que no puede hacerme daño.»

−Me… me esforzare más, señora –dije.

−No somos idiotas, Logan Mitchell –prosiguió ella−. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.

¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. O quizá se había dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre _Tom Sawyer_ de Internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.

− ¿Y bien? –insistió.

−Señora, yo no…

−Se te ha acabado el tiempo –siseo entre dientes.

Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…

Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzo un bolígrafo.

− ¡Agárralo, Logan! –gritó.

La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.

Con un gemido, la esquive y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.

La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.

Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.

− ¡Muere, cariño! –rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.

Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.

La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds exploto en una nube de polvo amarillento y se volatilizo en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.

Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía el bolígrafo.

El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aun me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.

¿Me lo había imaginado todo?

Regresé fuera.

Había empezado a lloviznar.

Carlos seguía junto a la fuente con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aun empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:

−Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.

− ¿Quién? –pregunté.

−Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.

Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunte a Carlos por la señora Dodds.

− ¿Quién? –preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miro a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.

−No es gracioso, tío –le dije−. Esto es grave.

Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.

El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levanto la mirada, algo distraído.

−Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Mitchell, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.

−Señor −dije−, ¿Dónde está la señora Dodds?

Él me miro con aire inexpresivo.

− ¿Quien?

−La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.

Frunció el entrecejo y se inclino hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.

−Logan, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

HOLAA :3

¿Que tal están?

Decidí subir el primer capitulo. Fue fastidioso transcribir, pero hoy estoy de buen humor porque ayer fue mi cumpleaños (cumplí 14 años waaaa que pequeña soy) termine de escribir el capitulo.

Bueno espero y les guste. No se olviden de dejar un review n.n -Sandy xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

**Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte**

Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes de comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr –una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión− era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.

De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.

Casi.

Carlos no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundos antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.

Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.

No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.

El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tardes, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle de Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.

Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente. Me peleé mas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.

Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me pregunto por millonésima vez como podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio. No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.

A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.

«Mejor –me dije−. Mejor»

Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.

No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos.

La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. Echaría de menos a Carlos, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba como sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí. También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.

Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y solo estudie para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.

* * *

La tarde antes de mi examen final, e sentí tan frustrado que lance mi _Guía Cambridge de mitología griega _al otro lado del dormitorio. Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.

Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Logan Mitchell»

Respire hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.

Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor. Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.

Baje hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacios y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.

Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro.

Brunner formulo una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Carlos respondió:

−… preocupado por Logan, señor.

Me quede inmóvil.

No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero a vez quien es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.

Me acerque más, centímetro a centímetro.

−… solo este verano –decía Carlos−. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…

−Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas –respondió Brunner −. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.

−Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…

−Tendremos que resolverlo sin Logan. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.

−Señor, él la vio…

−Fue producto de su imaginación –insistió Brunner−. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.

−Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. –Carlos parecía emocionado−. Usted sabe lo que significaría.

−No has fallado, Carlos –repuso Brunner con amabilidad−. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Logan con vida hasta el próximo otoño…

El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo. El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.

Una sombra cruzo el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.

Abrí la puesta contigua y me escabullí dentro.

Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.

Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.

En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.

−Nada −murmuró−. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.

−Los míos tampoco… −repuso Carlos−. Pero habría jurado…

−Vuelve al dormitorio –le dijo Brunner−. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.

−No me lo recuerde.

Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.

Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Carlos estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.

−Eh –me dijo con cara de sueño−. ¿Estás listo para el examen?

No respondí.

−Tienes un aspecto horrible. –Puso ceño−. ¿Va todo bien?

−Sólo estoy… cansado.

Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.

No comprendía que había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Carlos y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.

* * *

La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.

−Logan –me dijo−, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.

Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzo besitos sarcásticos.

−Vale, señor –murmuré.

−Lo que quiero decir es que… −Meció su silla adelantes y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir−. Verás, esto no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Me escocían las mejillas.

Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mi, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.

−Vale –le dije temblando.

−No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Logan. No pasa nada por…

−Gracias –le espeté−. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.

−Logan…

Pero ya me había ido.

* * *

El último día de trimestre hice la maleta.

Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papas eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.

Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaba conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.

−Ah –dijo uno−. Eso mola.

Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.

La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Carlos, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.

Carlos no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Repare entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.

Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:

−¿Buscas Benévolas?

Carlos casi pega un brinco.

−¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.

−¿Qué oíste? –preguntó.

−Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?

−Mira, Logan… −se estremeció−. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…

−Carlos…

−Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenias demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…

−Carlos, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.

Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.

−Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.

La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:

_Carlos García_

_Guardián_

_Colina mestiza_

_Long Island, Nueva York_

_(800) 009-0009_

−¿Qué es colina mes…?

−¡No lo digas en voz alta! −musitó−. Es mi… dirección estival.

Menuda decepción. Carlos tenía residencia de verano.

Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.

−Vale –contesté alicaído−. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.

Asintió.

−O por si me necesitas.

−¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? –Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

Carlos trago saliva.

−Mira, Logan, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.

Lo mire fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome de qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.

−Carlos –le dije−, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?

Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajo presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anuncio que teníamos que bajar.

Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera solo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.

La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.

Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.

Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.

Me volví hacia Carlos para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.

−¿Carlos? –le dije−. Oye…

−Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?

−Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?

−No tienes gracia, Logan. Ninguna gracia.

La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora. Carlos contuvo el aliento.

−Subamos al autobús –me dijo−. Vamos.

−¿Qué? −repliqué−. Ahí adentro hace mil grados.

−¡Vamos! –Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.

Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio corto el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quien serían: si para Pie Grande o para Godzilla.

En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arranco un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucito con un rugido.

Los pasajeros vitorearon.

−¡Maldita sea! –exclamó el conductor, y golpeo el autobús con su gorra−. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!

En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído gripe. Carlos no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeaban los dientes.

−Carlos.

−¿Si?

−¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.

−Logan, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?

−¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?

Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.

−Dime sólo lo que viste –insistió.

−La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.

Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo.

−¿La has visto cortar el hilo?

−Sí. ¿Por qué? –Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.

−Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo –murmuro Carlos, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar−. No quiero que sea como la última vez.

−¿Qué ultima vez?

−Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.

−Carlos –repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad−, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

−Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.

Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.

−¿Es como una superstición o algo así? –pregunté.

No obtuve respuesta.

−Carlos, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?

Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.

* * *

Holaa, disculpen la tardanza, lo siento :c

Cuanto me llevo escribir este capitulo (por culpa de la flojera) De todos modos, aquí esta :D

Espero que les guste y si pueden, dejen un comentario/review para hacerme saber si les gusto o no :D -Sandy xx


End file.
